


"Leaving on a Jet Plane" Songfic

by mar106



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mentioned Jesse McCree, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Fareeha is leaving. On a jet plane. She hates to leave Angela. I'm really not sure what more I can put here. It's a songfic.





	"Leaving on a Jet Plane" Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Pro Tip: Listen to the Peter, Paul and Mary version of this song (here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc-7SnMnX78 or here: https://open.spotify.com/track/6ZSTinOwx5dKFYc6iYyGDn?si=1lX_kxjHSWeet1xeLLUhvw) before/during/after reading this fic, as opposed to the original. It's what inspired me to write this, and the lead singer is a woman in this version so...........
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!

_ All my bags are packed, I’m ready to go._

_ I’m standing here outside your door._

_ I hate to wake you up to say goodbye..._

Fareeha was walking to the hangar, pack slung over her shoulder, when she passed a familiar door. She was about to knock on it when she remembered the time. _4 am… Angie’s probably only just got to sleep… _she thought, and made to turn away.

_ But the dawn is breaking, it’s early morn._

_ Taxi’s waiting, he’s blowing his horn._

_ Already I’m so lonesome, I could cry._

As she turned, Fareeha heard the familiar sounds of spurs clanging on the metal floor of the hallway.

“C’mon Fareeha! Get you up on that horse! Mission waits for no man!”

Fareeha groaned. McCree had recently discovered a website that listed hundreds of cowboy-isms and was now using them any chance he got.

She turned back to the familiar door. He had also reminded her that the mission was going to be at least three weeks long, if not longer. There was no way she was leaving without seeing her girlfriend one more time.

She knocked.

_ So kiss me, and smile for me._

_ Tell me that you’ll wait for me._

_ Hold me like you’ll never let me go..._

After waiting for a few seconds, during which she was treated to shuffling sounds, and at least one crash followed by Swiss-German swearing, Fareeha was greeted by Angela’s bleary face as she opened the door. Fareeha could feel her mouth stretching into an idiotic grin as Angela wrapped her arms around her and peppered her face with kisses. Fareeha returned the embrace, perhaps more tightly than she would’ve otherwise. She was much too conscious of the fact she had to go soon.

_ I’m leaving, on a jet plane._

_ I don’t know when I’ll be back again._

_ Oh babe, I hate to go…_

Before she knew it, Fareeha was on the transport plane. Already, she longed to see Angela so much it hurt. It was as if a part of her heart was missing. It wasn’t the first time they had been apart for so long, but it never got any easier.

“30 minutes to mission area,” the ship's AI droned. _Well, time for me to start getting ready,_ Fareeha thought. _It’ll get my mind off brooding, at least._

_ There’s so many times I’ve let you down._

_ So many times I’ve played around._

_ I tell you now, they don’t mean a thing…_

As she was gearing up, an old photo of Angela fell out of one of the interior compartments of her suit. It was from one of the original Overwatch promotional posters, scaled down to fit in a wallet or something of the sort. Fareeha had had it since she was a kid - a last-minute birthday present from one of her mother’s coworkers - and it was well worn. As she had done so many times, she ran her fingers over it, but this time it was for more than luck. It was for a promise.

_ Every place I go, I think of you._

_ Every song I sing, I sing for you._

_ When I come back, I’ll wear your wedding ring…_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
